


His Best Girl: Introductions

by iluvaqt



Series: His Best Girl [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caplicity, Captain Smoak, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stelicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe. Set after Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p><p>Felicity moves to New York after the Glades collapse. Oliver disappeared after the quake, leaving her to struggle on without him.  Feeling lost, she decides to see her uncle. There is no better time than now, considering he almost died during the Chitauri invasion. And she no longer has Walter's disappearance or Oliver's crusade to keep her. A chance run-in at the Buy More with Steve Rogers, changes her world and sets her on a path of discovery that has been kept secret since before she was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Girl: Introductions

[ ](http://s13.photobucket.com/user/micki34/media/Banners/girl.jpg.html)

::: ::: ::: 

SHIELD was in shambles. Fury doing his one-eye sneaky spy thing, Natasha was off discovering who she wanted to be and the Avengers well, the Avengers were still working on being a team. It was a work in progress. With very little forward movement considering everyone had their own pet projects on the go that really didn’t involve the others.

They had met by chance. She was working at the local Buy More in their tech division. Sam knew a lot more about computers and the Internet than he did and between them that amounted to not much. They’d spent the last few weeks combing through online news archives for possible Winter Soldier clues. Natasha had given them a starting point with the old KGB dossier but they needed more to be able to build a full profile. Now that he was sure Bucky was still under the surface he could add what he knew of his old friend’s behavior to help them predict his possible movements.

They also needed to find a way to get access to international criminal databases for any information they had on the Winter Soldier.

Steve had been browsing laptops muttering to himself when she appeared.

“If you’re planning on hacking German Intelligence, you’re going to need a custom build, several routers, a Doomsday firewall and gamer fingers.” Her eyes widened comically when he turned his gaze on her. “Not that I would know,” she said quickly. “You’re Captain America,” she stage whispered comically. “Sorry. You’re obviously going for incog and I just blew your cover. I’m such a huge fan. Thank you for saving New York. My cousin lives here, and I just moved here to be closer to him and he’d be dead or enslaved if it weren’t for you and, Thor and Iron Man. Hulk and how could I forget Black Widow, oh my gosh, she’s so awesome. I mean I saw that YouTube video of how she got up to Stark Tower and she’s just fearless. I’m terrified of heights, I couldn’t do what she did. Not in a million years. And you didn’t come here to listen to another Fangirl ramble. I’m gonna stop is 3-2-1. So would you like me to build you a super computer?”

Steve smiled at her reddened cheeks, amazed she had got that all out without seeming to take a breath. “What no love for the Archer?” She made a face like she’d tasted something bitter in the air. “Is it the tights or the arrows,” he jested. Truly curious over how she could gush over all the other Avengers who had saved New York bar their very own Legolas.

“He reminds me of someone… Who.. Well he left me… I mean us… The city… Never mind,” she said lifting her chin and shaking off whatever trail of thought she’d been heading down. “Word is that your archer was partially to blame for the chaos.”

“Alien mind control,” Steve said firmly defending his team mate. “He broke its hold and more than made up for it, standing shoulder to shoulder with us taking on that invading alien army.”

Felicity squared her shoulders and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I’m not usually judgemental. He hits a sore point.” She glanced away at the help desk to make sure her boss had things under control and didn’t think she was slacking. “I have a blind spot for killer smiles and blondes, apparently,” she muttered under her breath.

Steve grinned even wider hearing her words. The serum had enhanced everything, including his hearing. “I have access to a super computer actually. Tony Stark, self promoting tech genius.”

Felicity blushed again and blinked rapidly, biting her lower lip briefly, considering him carefully. “Then what is Steve Rogers, the man who’s got friends in high places, roomies with a billionaire, if you believe the tabloids doing at the local Buy More? Any Stark tech would be years ahead of anything we stock.”

“Maybe I came for the tech help,” he suggested cheekily. Natasha was always trying to set him up on dates making wild suggestions, there was something about this girl that just drew him. Maybe it was her uncensored manner. She was so unguarded compared to the company he usually kept. He could read her every expression and she certainly told him everything on her mind. It was refreshing and addicting. He found himself wanting to get to know her. If only to see what else she would say that would make him inadvertently fight a grin that made his cheeks ache. If felt like it had been decades since he’d used those muscles. Truth was, it probably had been.

“I get off in about an hour. If you want help in your quest to uncover the world’s dirty dark secrets, I might be able to help,” she said in a low voice.

Steve felt his lips twitch. “Can I get a name to go with the coffee date?”

Felicity smiled at him and extended her hand. “Felicity Smoak, retired hacker, Buy More Nerd.”

“You know my names, but let’s just stick with Steve.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She giggled.

“Okay Steve. I’ll see you at the corner shop in an hour, and I’ll bring my tech. You say Stark is the best, he hasn’t been Smoaked yet.”

As she walked away to help another customer, Steve couldn’t help but muse to himself that this woman was going to be a game changer for him. Maybe for all of them.


End file.
